


one more year

by petitemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Nothing, correct me if i wrote something wrong, harry liven't, the author can't speak english sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/petitemoony
Summary: in hindsight, leaving the little chosen one in the hands of Muggle relatives might not be the best solution.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	one more year

First of September. The door to the Great Hall opened noiselessly, drawing the attention of the older students immediately. Professor McGonagall was walking resolutely ahead, followed by a group of children resembling ducklings. Sighs of delight, not very discreet pointing on the basis of objects or squeals mixed with a burst of laughter when the little ones saw the ghosts showed the woman's delicate smile. Not that many people could say it, after all, her pupils were more fun than a familiar teacher.

One of the girls stopped, staring at the ceiling, and was pulled forward by another child by the sleeve. They must be friends, Albus thought, looking upwards as well. The high walls blurred, smoothing into the clear sky, identical to the ones outside. The stars flickered happily, as if they wanted to welcome new students to a magical school, and the candles floated quietly, illuminating the room.

Decades ago it might have impressed him, but now it was a constant in his life. Something as obvious as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west.

“Did you know that in the ‘Hogwarts: A History’ they said that…”

He remembered as if it had been yesterday, when he walked through the same door as they had years ago, still a little innocent child with pure intentions. Without his love whispering deadly plans in his ear, and without the weight of his sister's blood who died from his hand.

He also remembered when an orphan with a tainted soul passed through the same door and the world changed.

One of the boys tripped over his robes on the way to the chair and looked at him embarrassed, so he gave him a supportive smile. A little more confident, he raised his head and sat down proudly, the earlier mishap forgotten. It wasn't a minute after shouting out the assignment before he saw the Weasley twins giving Lee Jordan money. Apparently neither of them were betting that such a clumsy young man would become a Slytherin.

The sorting continued, and the excited group of unfamiliar faces jumped up impatiently, while the eyes of the older students, especially the seventh year ones, were full of pity and nostalgia. A process that repeats every year but still is so interesting to observe.

His employees were discussing quietly, content to be inside familiar walls again. He understood them, because the first of September was like coming home after a long journey, immersing in mother's arms or wrapping a blanket around frozen body.

Letting himself immerse in the atmosphere for a moment, Dumbledore suddenly remembered the boy he had abandoned on a dark November night under the door of house at number four. The expectation was reflected in the old man's blue eyes.

How magically strong will the boy be? What subjects will he be the best at – transmutation like a father? Or would he follow in his mother's footsteps, earning only outstanding in spells? How much will he have to push him to save the wizarding world in the future? How will Hogwarts treat him?

One more year, he finally told himself as he watched the hat shout loudly, "Gryffindor!" One more year and Harry will be sitting in that chair and all of the mysteries will be solved.

_ Only if he knew. _


End file.
